The three he loved
by kamiyasha
Summary: Inuyasha reflex on the women that made an impact on his life. Wether it be good or bad.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: if you think that is 15 yr old girl with her hair in pig-tails jamming out to kid rock "cowboy" in a tank and short shorts eating ramen noodles with chopsticks can really think of something as great as Inuyasha. Well if the answers yes then I LOVE YOU. But I don't own them ~tear~   
  
ON WITH THE FIC!! 

~The three he loved~  
  
The wind.   
  
He never realized how much he loved the wind till now. How it dried his face from the fresh tears on his cheeks. He was thinking about her again. He always thought about her in this place. So high about the earth. So far away from them. All he wanted to do was to be accepted. By them. By her.   
  
This tree is where she took him when he was little, sitting at the base, looking up into the stars as she told him stories of her youth and how he would grow up to be the best of all three of them. Father was powerful and strong, his brother was calm and collective, but he...he would be loving and compassionate. " You have the strength of a demon, but the heart of a human. You saved me." she always told him that. " You saved me form your fathers temper and form your brothers coldness. I was protected by your father but loved by you."   
  
By in the end he didn't save her. He let her die. He was standing right there as that bitch yukasha slit her neck. When his father was gone Sesshoumaru told his youkai mother he was away. She wanted to hurt his father for hurting her pride and reputation. she wanted to hurt him by hurting her. The worst part was that he had to watch. Sesshoumaru was holding him down making him watch his poor mother die and he could do nothing about it.   
  
I was 7. A child. But I couldn't help. I couldn't catch the last tear that fell from her cheek as she told me she loved me.   
  
The next week was a blur. Father came back to find his beloved human bride dead. Sesshoumaru said that his youkai blood got to him and since he was 7 he couldn't control what he was doing. Sesshoumaru said HE killed his mother. That HE killed the only person that ever believed in him, that ever loved him. " I tried to stop him father. I tried to free that human of your but the half breed got the dagger to her neck and dragged it across before I could do anything to stop him." with those words he jumped on his brother and started to scratching his face and arm. There father picked him off of Sesshoumaru and tossed him to the ground. Even though he was 7 he still scared Sesshoumaru face and arm with claw marks.   
  
"He's a danger father. See how he attacked me so furiously. he must be sent away." " YES." my father said. "what" I protested. " it was yukasha, she did it and Sesshoumaru held me down to watch it." shaking with grief and anger he pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru. " it was that youkai bitch you call mother." within seconds Sesshoumaru hand was on his brothers neck gripping so tightly that the marble floor had a speckled decoration of bright red blood. " Sesshoumaru, let go." his father pick up the crying hanyou and said " you are my son and for that I can not abandon you, but you from now on are banished from my castle. I will be watching over you in the forest of the western lands but come back here and you will die." with that he tossed the half breed out into the cold world.   
  
He wondered around surviving on his own. He grow up fast, he had too. he had muscular arms and strong legs. he felt like he was constantly fighting someone. His personality became harsh and bitter towards the world and she was always trying to become stronger, better...to be able to avenge his mothers death. Their was one thing he regretted and he regretted it terrible. he never became caring and compassionate like she wanted him too and grew to hate his human heart with all these feelings teasing and taunting him. He wanted it to go away. He wanted all to end...   
  
until he met her.   
  
  
~whoo~ that took awhile. ok this is sorta a different approach for me but I hope you like it and please e-mail me at flutterbye423@hotmail.com. for those of you who do e-mail me KEEP IT UP. I LOVE YOU ALL. hehe. well I gota go eat dinner. hugs and kissed   
~only hope~ kamiyasha


	2. The three he loved2

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha and all that shit. Lol. Feelin kinda fisty tonight. Come on I can take you on.  
  
  


~The three he loved~

  
_He wanted it all to end...untill he met her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looking out into the stars, returning to reality after spending so much of his time stuck in thouse memorys of terror. But right after his mothers memorys came hers. 

She taught him to love again and if not that then just to feel. Looking back at the first time they actually talked, yea talked not fought because he encountered her many times before their first talk only to be pinned to a tree by her arrows and be even more pissed off that she never shot the final blow, but there first conversation in his opinion was there best.   
  
" Come down here. I know your up in that tree watching me again. im not going to hurt you im... well im lonely and I want someone to talk too." she was looking up in the tree that he was trying ( emphasis on trying) to hide in. her eyes were soo deep and full of sadness even then.   
  
He jumped down and gave her the most pissed off look he could muster up. Looking back at it now he was elated that she actually asked him to sit with her. 

He always wanted to be around her, even when they were fighting, it was better then not seeing her at all because when they fought they never really tried to hurt each other.   
  
When he jumped down from the tree and sat next to her they said nothing for a while.

 " What do you think of me?" she finally asked. 

He just sat there dumbfounded trying to think of an answer that would help, impress and touch her all in one. 

" I think me and you are alike" she continued " like you I can never show my weakness for if I do my enemy will see it and destroy me...and take the jewel."   
  
As our relationship grew I found out that more then anything she wanted to be normal. Not to constantly worry about the jewel's safety or fighting with demons daily always putting her life on the line. Now that he looked back on it he didn't quite know if she loved him for him or because he would be her way of escaping the responsibility of the jewel. 

Maybe it was both.   
  
After that first conversation he couldn't get her off of his mind. So he did what any hanyou in love would do. He followed her. 

When she needed help he offered his hand and she of course took it gladly. He even went so far as to kill youkai that were waiting for her to come to kill her, and when she did show up all she say were the remains of a once alive creature. She knew he killed it for her and every time she came across one she quietly whispered " thank you."   
  
The best memory he had of her though was the night he finally showed he how he felt for her. He was paddling a boat for one side of the river to the other for her to go and collect her herbs. When she was finally finished she got back in the boat and he started to paddle. He was going to cross the river directly when she told him to travel down the river a bit.   
  
" It's my favorite time of night, when the sun hits the horizon and everything is bathed in a gold light. I just let it engulf me and purify me. ~giggles~ that's kind of funny. A purifying miko being purified. Oh gomen, I must be terribly boring you." 

" Not at all." he replied staring right into her eyes " I could hear you talk all day and never get tired of the sound of your voice." 

BAKA!! He couldn't believe he just said that to her. Then she did something he never though she would do. She smiled.   
  
  
Ok peeps im going to do the next chapter right where this on left off so don't forget anything. ill make sure to put the last couple lines of this on into the 3 chap. I hope you guys can find it in your heart to review my story…PLEASE!!! Im not desperate or anything. Lol.   
~only hope~ kamiyasha


End file.
